Happy Ghost-A-Days
by Fanwriter9
Summary: Norman and Aggie spends a little time together for the holidays.


**Happy Ghost-A-Days**

Norman Babcock was walking through all of the snow and ice, just to get to Aggie's tree in the woods. It's been about four years sense Norman's stop Aggie's rage and revenge, and she'd turned out to be a very great friend; but Norman didn't want her for a friend, but for a _girlfriend_! Every year when Norman sees her, she'll change her form to match his height, age, anything to match a teenager's form and puberty stages. The weird thing about his crush, is the fact that Norman was _related_ to Aggie! Even though they were, like, ten centuries apart, it still felt a little odd. But Norman didn't care; he knew that it could still work out somehow. Even though they're kindred spirits of some kind.

As Norman was walking through the forest of ice and snow, he'd held a small parcel- Aggie's Christmas gift. In the wrapped-up box there was something very special that Norman wanted to give to Aggie, but felt a little stupid about it. It was just one of those teenager moments that's making him think about it- everyone knew that.

Finally, the fifteen-year-old ghost whisperer had reached the now frost-covered tree that has snow and ice all around it. With some special decorating, Norman had successfully made the grave for his little ghost into making it look like Santa's Workshop! There were lights all around the dead tree; some fake candy canes stuck out of the ground; cardboard-cut-outs of some Christmas-themed stuff was around; and last but not least, many snowmen were _everywhere_! Norman had made dozens of snowmen (with Niel's help) around the area. There were a few in many directions: Behind the trees, in front of the trees, up hill, down hill, and against some of the candy canes.

"Hello? Aggie? It's me, Norman; Ive arrived. Merry Christmas." After saying that, Norman saw some green mist slowly coming out from the tree, and there was Aggie's "nice" ghost form.

She'd smiled warmly at the boy, before saying, "Hello Norman! Merry Christmas to you too," She then used her witch powers to transform the whole area into the lovely meadow with that one large alive tree appear.

Norman was amazed that she could actually use her magic into turning the whole dead-looking area into where her mother had once taken her to read stories. He'd turned to face Aggie and smiled, along with a blush after she'd asked, "Whaddya got there, Normy?"

"Nothing, just your present." 'Normy' stated.

After a year or two, Aggie developed calling Norman "Normy". Why? Because she'd thought that was a funny, and kinda cute, nickname for him. It was also a little enough to embarrass him when he was around her; but Norman didn't care that much...he'd kinda enjoyed it, like she was probably _flirting_ with him or something!

Aggie flashed him a big grin; after finally realizing that she was flesh and blood again (because they were in her "happy place"), she'd ran up towards Norman, and hugged him.

"Thank you, Norman! You're too sweet," Her eyes were closed as she'd hugged him. Norman's face went red and felt hot, but he'd hugged her back. Suddenly, Aggie's eyes opened up very wide and gasped, letting go of Norman, and taking a few steps back.

"I-I-I...I didn't get you something though..." The girl says sadly, tears of sadness creeps down her cheeks.

Norman grinned and wiped the tears away, giving her a reassuring smile. "Now there Aggie...it's alright; I really don't care." Hoping that'll make her feel better, Norman just prayed in his head that it did. It did.

* * *

After a few hours, Norman looked at his cell phone and noticed that it was almost midnight! He had to be back home, like, four hours ago! He'd gotten up from sitting down underneath the tree with Aggie and asked her to take them back to the woods, and not the "happy place". Aggie does what Norman asked, only to remember about her gift.

"Hey Norman...can I have my present now?" She'd asked him, still as a human.

Norman nodded and handed the present to her. Aggie opened it and gasped in awe as she'd looked at what Norman had gotten her: A heart-shaped necklace in gold, the inscription on it was her name, _Aggie_.

Agatha felt tears of happiness form and hugged Norman one last time. "Thank you! I love it so much!" Norman smiled and hugged her back.

"Anything for you Aggie...Merry Christmas..."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Norman," Aggie replied back; she'd placed the necklace on her after she'd let him go from her hug.

Before Norman left, both he and Aggie looked up from the ghost girl's tree, only to find something hanging from there that they never remembered that was on there. A mistletoe.

Norman gulped and so did Aggie; looking at each other for a very long time, Norman finally said, "Well...rules are rules, right?" Aggie only nodded, and soon they've taken each others hands, and then slowly leaned-in...and kissed. They've been kissing like that for about a minute or two; Norman let go first and smiled.

"I love you Aggie, Merry Christmas."

Aggie blushed and giggled. "I love you too Norman...Merry Christmas..."

Once Norman had gotten home (now grounded), he went up into his room, and slept in his bed, only to find a certain little ghost girl waiting for him. They've cuddled in bed, both living boy and dead girl, until they've fallen asleep. This Christmas was very grand and would always be one of Norman and Aggie's favorites.

* * *

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! XD  
**

**From,  
**

**~Fanwriter9~  
**


End file.
